Rising Tide
by mayamayhem16
Summary: *Sequel to Delicate* After Deucalion's pack was ripped apart and he fled town, Aiden tries to create the best life possible for Annabelle. But are all threats really gone or will something else happen that will tear them apart once again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! As promised, this is the sequel to Delicate! The first chapter starts off a little slow just because a few months have passed and I have to catch everyone up on what has been going on in their lives! I promise the action will start again soon enough (;**

**I want as many reviews as possible for this story! So let's make it happen (; **

**I do have somewhat of an idea of where I want this story to end up, but I don't have the minor details figured out, so give me some ideas everyone! I really want your help with this one! :D **

**The trio of girls go prom dress shopping during this chapter so here are the URLs for the dresses to picture when reading!**

**Annabelle: images/dress_New_Column_Floor_Length_One_shoulder_ Light_Blue_Pd1220_Sequins_Trailing_High_Slit_Prom_ Dress_ **

**Allison: . **

**Now, onto Rising Tide Chapter 1:**

"Annabelle, you heard what the doctor said...you have to _rest_, and that does not include cleaning the entire loft and cooking dinner."

"Aiden, if I don't do that stuff, we'll be living like wild animals," she tried reasoning, but was only met by his unamused face.

"The house was spotless already and I could've cooked or gotten take out. Now stop making excuses and lay down," he commanded as he guided her to the couch and got a throw blanket out for her.

After Deucalion fled town and everyone gave up, Annabelle and Aiden had found a cheap loft together. He would've made her go back home to live with her dad if it were stable, but after her mom was killed, her father turned to a life of heavy drinking. There loft now was nowhere near as luxurious as the apartment the pack had previously lived in with Deucalion, but that's because now Aiden had to actually _work _for money rather than just get it from Deucalion. Aiden had decided to drop out of school and just finish it online to be able to provide for him and Annabelle. He made her stay in school though because he felt this mess was his fault anyway. He didn't want her to suffer too much from it. Ethan stayed in school too, but got a part time job to help pay their bills. All in all, the situation wasn't as horrible as it could've been. They tried to make it as comfortable as possible and evidently, it worked out pretty well. They were their own pack now, and that's all they really needed.

"Hey, how are you feeling today?" Ethan asked as he walked in after getting home from his job at a motorcycle sales business. The job fit him well considering how much he loved his bike and how much he knew about how to pick a good one. His charm helped also.

"I feel _fine_. I have every day since that night, but _Aiden _still refuses to let me get back to my normal life!" she yelled, knowing he would hear her. Ethan laughed at her, but still shook his head. "He's just trying to do what's best for you," Ethan said while putting his hand on her tiny shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"At least _someone _sees it that way," Aiden joked, walking back in the room with two plates of lasagna in his hands. He handed them to Annabelle and Ethan then walked back to get his. They had a nice routine going so far. Aiden worked overnight shifts then slept while Annabelle and Ethan went to school. Aiden was just glad that Ethan decided to live with them. There was no way he would have gotten a job with overnight shifts if Annabelle would be home alone during the time. Ethan's part time job started right after school, so unfortunately he had to quit the cross country and lacrosse team. He was upset about it at first, sports had always been a good escape for him, but he knew he had to make sacrifices now. Annabelle went to school, but Aiden wouldn't let her get a job for two reasons. One: he felt bad for getting her in this situation and wanted to make it as easy on her as possible and two: he didn't think it was safe in her condition.

About a week ago, Ethan had to rush Annabelle to the emergency room in the middle of the night. Her blood pressure dropped dramatically and she ended up passing out after getting out of the shower. Ethan heard the thud of her hitting the floor and rushed to throw a nightgown on her so he could take her to the hospital. When Aiden got the call at work, he felt completely helpless. He hadn't started the job too long ago, and he didn't want to risk getting fired by asking to leave. All he could do was wait for word on his girlfriend's condition while trying to get his brain to function enough to continue working. It turned out that Annabelle's body was fighting her pregnancy. The doctors don't have a sound reason for it, but they said they do see it from time to time. That's why Aiden was making sure she rested any time she could, which basically meant anytime she was home from school. He didn't even like her going to school that much either. He worried about what could happen all the time. Thankfully, Ethan had four out of seven classes with her and Scott and Allison had the other three.

Even though they didn't remain very close to the members of Derek's alliance after what happened, Scott and Allison were good people and they still watched out for Annabelle's well-being. Annabelle remained close to Isaac, much to Aiden's chagrin. He knew Isaac cared about Annabelle, but that's partly what worried him. He couldn't help, but feel somewhat jealous that another guy was also receiving Annabelle's affections, even if it was in a totally platonic way.

"This is really good, Aid. I didn't know you could cook," Ethan commented as he devoured his lasagna like the wolf he was.

Annabelle grinned at Aiden as he shook his head. "Actually, I made it," Annabelle corrected, sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend.

"Don't flatter her, Eth. If she knows you like her cooking, I'll never be able to get her to rest," Aiden said, slightly laughing at Annabelle's habits.

"Speaking of resting, you better make sure she gets a lot of it in the next couple days," Ethan commented, confusing Aiden entirely. Ethan saw the furrowing of his twin's eyebrows. "Prom is next weekend, dude." Annabelle smiled at Aiden who had clearly forgotten.

"Shit..." he mumbled under his breath at the realization. "When are you getting your dress?"

"Oh, I wasn't even sure if we were going. Ya know with the money being tight and all,'' Annabelle said, sounding a bit sad but trying to hide it.

"Annabelle, we're going. You're not going to lose another normal high school experience," Aiden said, holding her hand to reassure her. "We have enough money, you don't need to worry about that." Annabelle nodded her head hesitantly. As much as she wanted to go, she felt bad wasting their money on a stupid high school dance.

"Anna, stop worrying. You're going whether we have to make you or not," Ethan said, trying to act stern but failing when he started laughing. "Besides, I already worked it out with Allison that you'll go dress shopping with her and Lydia tomorrow."

"You what?! I don't want to be their third-wheel pity friend!"

"You won't be! Allison is happy to have you and as for Lydia, she always enjoys having another person to judge and critique in fashion," Ethan said while laughing.

"Great..." Annabelle mumbled. Aiden squeezed her hand again.

"We just want you to have every normal experience you can, which includes shopping for a prom dress with other girls," Aiden said pleadingly.

"Besides, you can't get out of it now. You know how pushy Lydia is and Allison is pretty stubborn too," Ethan pointed out.

Annabelle couldn't really tell whether she was excited or dreading it. She guessed a little bit of both. But like Ethan said, she couldn't get out of it now.

* * *

"No. Take that off immediately," Lydia's high pitched voice commanded to Allison who stood there shocked at her best friend's reaction to a dress she had actually liked.

"But I think it actually..." Allison tried.

"No. It doesn't. Take it off," Lydia repeated, not waiting to hear what Allison thought.

'Jesus, if that's how she's treating her best friend, I'm kind of scared to try on any,' Annabelle thought to herself.

"Well?" she heard Lydia say while she felt her eyes glaring into her.

"Sorry, what?"

Lydia huffed. "I _said_, are you going to try on a dress anytime soon?"

"Uh, yeah, I just haven't really looked at them well enough yet," Annabelle admitted.

Lydia pursed her lips while taking in their surroundings of hundreds of different colored dresses. Red, blue, purple, orange, pink, every color in the rainbow and beyond. Poufy, sleek, short, long, any style imaginable. It was all too much for the normal mind to take it, but apparently Lydia wasn't normal. She could pick out one dress out of hundreds and it would be the only perfect one of that color or style. "This one," she said, holding up a light green floor-length sleek dress. Annabelle nodded her head thinking 'Ah why not?' as she took it to the fitting room.

At this point, her baby bump wasn't large at all. In fact, it was barely there at all. The only way someone would really know that she was pregnant would be if she told them, and thank god for that because she really didn't want to be that pregnant girl at prom.

Annabelle slipped on the dress easily as it was a tiny bit loose on her. It was nice. Very classy. She walked out of her fitting room just as Allison was about to reenter hers. Judging from the defeated look on Allison's face, Lydia had just rejected the fifth dress Allison had tried on. "Wow, you look great, Anna,'' the brunette commented, taking in how nice the dress made Annabelle look. Annabelle blushed slightly. She never had girl friends like this and it was a new thing to her to be complimented like this. "Thanks, I like it too," she said before walking out to be inspected by Lydia.

As Annabelle stood on the pedestal in the large mirrored room, Lydia circled her like a hawk, examining every angle. Within seconds she had made her decision. "No."

"No? Why not? I actually like it," Annabelle said, turning in the mirror to look at the back again.

"You look like Tinkerbell. If you want to look like that, fine, get it. If not, I suggest you take it off." Annabelle sighed as she stepped off the pedestal and walked back toward the dressing room. "Wait!" Lydia called after her. "Try this one on!"

Annabelle slipped the new dress over her head. The material was so soft it felt like a plush blanket covering her on a cold winter day. When she looked in the mirror, she couldn't believe it was her that she was looking at. The dress was the prettiest blue she'd ever seen and ever would see. It had a long slit going up one of her thighs and a single shoulder strap dazzled with sparkly rhinestones that went across her waist also. It was perfect. She just prayed Lydia would like it too. As she walked out to the pedestal again, her heart was pounding with anticipation. "So...Do you approve?" Annabelle asked hesitantly as Lydia looked her up and down. Finally Lydia smiled. "I love it!" she squealed, proud of her pick. "Aiden will just about collapse when he sees you in this," she said with the huge smile still on her face.

Allison then came out, hearing the commotion Lydia was making. "Oh my God! You look gorgeous!" she said, a little too loud because the sales ladies all turned to look at us. Annabelle completely beamed at their compliments and finally let out a breath she didn't know she was even holding. "Sorry to take the attention away from you, Anna, but how do you like this one Lydia?" Allison questioned nervously. It didn't even seem like Lydia had looked at Allison before she spit out the seventh "No" today. Allison groaned in frustration, "Okay, today is _obviously _not my day! I'll just come back a different day."

"Hey Allison, what about this?" Annabelle asked, holding up a simple blush pink floor length dress with an embellished drop down back.

"I guess it won't hurt to try," she responded, taking the dress from her hands and walking to the dressing room. Anna went back to change into her normal clothes also while Allison was swapping dresses. As she exited her dressing room, Allison called for her to come in. As soon as she opened the door, Annabelle's jaw dropped. Allison looked perfect. Absolutely perfect. "Do you like it?" she timidly asked, fearing another rejection.

"Allison, it's beautiful. You're beautiful. You look perfect."

"Really?!" She asked excitedly while turning to look at herself in the mirror once again.

"Really! Now let's hope the devil in Prada agrees,'' Annabelle said, winking at her friend.

They walked out to the front room and Lydia immediately started analyzing every angle of Allison. She let out a long, throaty groan, which Allison assumed was yet another 'no.' She went to turn back to go take off the dress, but Lydia stopped her. "Wait! Where are you going?!"

"To change?" Allison responded questioningly.

"Good. Get out of that dress," she said and Allison's face dropped once again. "And go take it to the counter to buy. It's flawless! You_ look _flawless!" Allison's smile beamed radiance. She was ecstatic! The two girls started jumping up and down and squealing with each other like you see in those chick flick movies. Annabelle couldn't help but laugh at their clichéd silliness.

"Wait, Lydia, what about you?" Annabelle asked, remembering Lydia hadn't tried any dresses on.

"Oh, Don't worry about me. I already have something," she said, smiling, obviously proud of herself. Should've known, Annabelle thought. Lydia didn't need other people's advice with fashion. Whatever dress Lydia had bought would look perfect on her. Annabelle smiled at the two girls. She couldn't believe how good this day felt. She forgot what it was like to do normal teenage girl things with other girls, and she loved every second of it.

**Okay, did the first chapter of the sequel live up to your expectations?! I surely hope so!**

**Once again, I'd like as many reviews as I can get! Your words truly mean so much to me, and inspire me to write more! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was totally excited to see that a lot of my old followers on Delicate are now following the sequel also! I really appreciate all the loyal readers! So a big thank you to all of you awesome, dedicated followers! (:  
**

"So do I get a sneak preview of the dress?" Aiden teasingly asked as he pulled Annabelle into his arms and pecked her cheek three times fast.

"You must certainly…do not," she responded, sticking out her tongue and pulling away to go run and hide the dress. Aiden followed after her and leaned against the door frame while he watched her frantically try to push the dress box to the back of her closet. "If you touch this Aiden, I swear to God I will hurt you!" Aiden couldn't help but crack up with laughter at his girlfriend trying to be threatening.

"_You _will hurt _me_?" he managed to get out in between laughs. Suddenly he was blow back against the hallway wall by a huge burst of wind. He looked at her wide eyed as he rose from his fallen position. "Okay, okay!" he said with his hands up in surrender. "I promise I won't look at it. But do I at least get to know the color so I can get my tie?" Annabelle thought about it for a second.

"No. I'll get it for you. I want it to match perfectly, but the color is the best part of the dress." Aiden groaned from his spot on their bed, but when Annabelle raised her hand threatening to blow him back again, he quickly corrected himself.

"Okay, baby. That's fine. Just can't wait to see it." Annabelle finished stuffing the dress away and walked over to Aiden, sitting herself on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I can't wait for you to see either," she said sweetly before bringing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Annabelle. Annabelle, wake up. We're late for school. Anna!"

"Ughhh, go away Ethan! I don't want to get up!"

Ethan tried giving her another light shove to wake her, but apparently there was no way she was going to school today. "I'll leave a note for Aiden, then," he said before walking out of her room. Annabelle groaned and rolled over to her other side. She had finally just fell into a nice sleep right before Ethan came barging in. She would never tell either of the twins because they would worry _way _too much, but ever since the incidents with Deucalion, she's had nightmares almost every night. For a while, she could just take Nyquil or something to knock her out, but since she's pregnant, she doesn't want to hurt the baby at all. Some nights it was better than others, but last night she was so paranoid every time she shut her eyes that she couldn't sleep at all. Exhaustion finally took over though so hopefully she'd be able to fall asleep again now.

* * *

"_Aiden, Annabelle didn't go to school today. She seemed exhausted, but fine otherwise. Check on her again when you read this. –Ethan."_

Aiden began to panic a little as he ran into his and Annabelle's room. He knew how difficult this pregnancy had been and they were only three months in. Deaton suspects the baby may be a werewolf due to the early complications, but there's no way to tell until he/she is born. It was a fifty/fifty chance though since Aiden was born a werewolf. In some ways, he hoped the baby would be a wolf because of the power of it; but he was more hoping it wouldn't. Even with the power, there's no safety. From hunters to other werewolves to who knows what else, the supernatural world was too threatening of a place that he wanted his child to be in.

"Annabelle, sweetheart, are you okay?" Aiden questioned as he tucked a sweaty piece of hair behind her ear.

"Aid, I don't feel good…" she whimpered out.

"Hold on. I'll be right back." About a minute later, he came back with a thermometer and a glass of water. She opened her mouth as he stuck the thermometer in and waited. "103. I'm calling Deaton. Drink this," he stated, handing her the glass of ice water.

"Deaton…It's Aiden. Annabelle has a fever. Yeah. 103. She's sweaty, but I think she's cold since she's curled up tight in a thick quilt. Are you sure those are safe? Yeah, okay. Alright, bye."

"What'd he say?" Annabelle called out to him as she heard him rustling around things in their cabinet.

"He wants you to take these," he began, handing her a fever reducer. "And I'm going to get you a cold compress. He said as long as it stays just a fever, it's not too serious, but if you start feeling any worse, _tell me_, okay? Don't hide it this time."

She nodded her head in agreement as he leaned her forward to place the icepack on the back of her neck. The first time Annabelle passed out, she had felt lightheaded on all day and had a horrible headache, but didn't tell anyone. She didn't want to look weak after everything they had just been through. "Alright, now just get more rest. Sleep as long as you can. I'll wake you up in a few hours so you can eat something," Aiden said as he helped her get in comfortable position and pulled the covers back up. He started walking to the door, but was stopped by the sound of her voice.

"Thanks, Aid. I love you."

He turned around and went back to her side, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I love you too, Anna."

* * *

"We need to talk to him," Scott whispered while him and Stiles were seated in their Economics class.

"Do you _really _think he'll talk to us after we practically ignored him these past few months?" Stiles asked.

"We didn't _ignore _him. We've just been _busy_. Besides, I think he'd want to know," Scott replied, earning an agreeing nod from Stiles.

"Ethan, we need to talk to you!" Scott yelled, starting a steady jog to catch up with the twin while Stiles trailed behind.

"If you're going to ask for help with something, don't bother," Ethan said as he continued his fast pace. Scott had caught up quickly, but Stiles was panting now, having just caught up.

"Whoa, whoa. Don't you think you owe us for watching over Annabelle?" Stiles said in between gasps.

"You don't want to see her die either. You would've helped whether we asked or not," Ethan replied, matter-of-factly.

"Well yeah…but you could still be a little grateful, don't you think?" Stiles asked, trying to make a case.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. We aren't here to ask for help with anything. We just want to know if you've noticed anything …strange… lately…" Scott cut in.

"Strange? In Beacon Hills? That's unheard of," Ethan mocked, shaking his head at how vague Scott was being. "You're gonna have to give me more than that if you want a sufficient answer."

"When you and your old pack came to town, animals started going _insane_," Scott began, thinking back to the deer, the birds, the animals at Deaton's. It was all so strange and so alarming. "Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary with nature that may signal something _else_ is coming?"

Ethan thought for a moment, but found nothing. "No, but I'll keep an eye out."

"Okay. Uh alright, thanks," Scott said before Ethan resumed his quick pace walking out of the school.

* * *

"Annabelle, come on. You need to eat _something, _or have you forgotten that you're eating for two now?"

"Aiden, I know, but I _really _don't feel good…" she pleaded, although knowing that nothing she said would change his mind. He would put her on a feeding tube if he had to.

"You can either eat this or we'll take you to the hospital," he threatened, putting the spoon close to her mouth again, only this time she actually swallowed the soup on it. "Here, eat the rest. I'm gonna go get you another fever reducer. Your temperature is still at 103."

Annabelle took the bowl and ate a few more spoonfuls. She contemplated flushing it down the toilet while Aiden was gone, but she knew he would hear her get up and know what she was doing when all the soup suddenly disappeared. Sometimes, it would be nice to have a normal boyfriend, she thought. However, just as she pushed away the idea, she actually did have to get up and run to the bathroom. Before she knew what was happening, she was leaning over the toilet throwing up everything in her stomach. She felt Aiden run in and hold up her hair while rubbing her back soothingly. She knew he would blow this out of proportion just like every other symptom.

"It's just morning sickness," she tried to assure Aiden as he tucked her back into their bed.

"It's not even morning!" he shouted out. Boys could be so clueless sometimes.

"It's just a name, baby…It doesn't have to be morning for a pregnant woman to get sick."

"Well they should change the name then," she heard him mumble under his breath and couldn't help but laugh at his silliness.

"Seriously, Aiden, it's nothing to worry about…Ethan's home," she stated as she heard the door click open. "Just go talk to him and I'll sleep for a few more hours. I'm sure I'll feel better by then." He nodded his head in agreement. He knew he drove her crazy sometimes, but he couldn't help how protective he is over her. He loves her too much and they've already had to deal with life threatening situations. He didn't want to come close to losing her ever again. With a kiss on the top of her head, he pulled the sheets up and tucked them in at her sides like she always wanted when she didn't feel good.

* * *

"Hey man, what's up? You have off today?" Aiden asked as he greeted his brother in the kitchen.

"Uh yeah. First day in two weeks. Listen, there's something I need to tell you. Scott brought it up to me today."

Aiden tensed up at the serious tone in his brother's voice. He really didn't want something else he'd have to deal with, but something always seemed to come up once things looked like they'd finally calmed down. "What is it?" Aiden gritted out.

"I don't have a whole lot of information. He didn't go into specifics, so for all I know it could just be some stupid paranoia McCall and Stilinski have…"

"Ethan, just spit it out."

"They asked if I've seen anything …different, _strange _that would suggest something is coming…Although I have a feeling they really meant some_one_, and they seemed scared," Ethan said, frowning deeply, his face filled with concern. "Aid, it's happening again…"

**Bum bum bum! Wonder what's coming! (;**

**Leave some reviews everyone! I love to hear from new and old readers! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! So I want to apologize for not having updated this story in about a week! I usually try to update everyday or every other day, but it seems I just don't have the inspiration to write right now! ): So due to my writer's block I'm not sure when I'll add another chapter, but I promise once I get my ideas flowing again, I'll update a lot again (: Again, sorry everyone! ):


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Another author whose story I LOVE posted this today and I COMPLETELY agree! 100%! Please read and take the advice Moonking103 is giving! Thank you!**

HEY FANS WHO LOVE THE NINE-TAILS (FAN-FICTION FOR DANNY MAHEALANI ON TEEN WOLF), I KNOW THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER, THE REAL CHAPTER I WILL TRY TO POST ON MONDAY NIGHT 8/19/2013. THIS IF FOR THE INCIDENT WITH THE LEAKED VIDEO ON TEEN WOLF 3X12. PLEASE FANS, WATCH 3X12 ON MTV MONDAY NIGHT. MONDAY IS LIFE AND DEATH FOR THE SHOW BECAUSE OF RATINGS ONLY. ITUNES A MAJOR COMPANY MADE A HUGE MISTAKE FOR HAVING THAT AVAILABLE BEFORE THE EPISODE CAME OUT. WE THE FANS MUST CONTAIN THE URGE UNTIL MONDAY AND TRY TO SPREAD THE WORD FOR THE FANS TO TUNE IN ON TEEN WOLF. JEFF DAVIS HAS GIVEN US A GIFT CALLED TEEN WOLF AND WE THE FANS NOW PLAY A HUGE PART NOW TO KEEP IT ALIVE. NOW FOR THOSE WHO HAVE SEEN THE LEAKED VIDEO I ADVISE YOU TO WATCH IT AGAIN ON TV: PROGRAM YOUR TV, LEAVE YOUR TELEVISION ON MTV, OR ANYTHING SO TEEN WOLF CAN BE SEEN. I AM WRITING THIS BECAUSE THE WAY I WRITE MY FAN-FICTION I AM INSPIRED BY THE SHOW TO WRITE MORE; IF THE SHOW WAS CANCELLED I COULDN'T SEE MYSELF WRITING ANYTHING FOR DANNY OR ETHAN OR ANY OF THEM. FOR THOSE WITH SPOILERS OF THE FINALE CONTAIN THEM UNTIL MONDAY WHEN TEEN WOLF GOES OFF AND THEN POST, AND IF YOU POSTED ANYTHING PLEASE, I ASKING KINDLY DELETE IT SO IT WANT GROW THE URGE IN A FAN TO CAVE INTO LOOKING FOR THE LEAKED VIDEO. I HAVEN'T WATCHED IT BECAUSE I WANT TO BE APART OF THE TEEN WOLF RATINGS. TEEN WOLF 3B AND SEASON 4 IS UP TO US THE FANS TO MAKE SURE THAT BLOOMS. AS FOR THIS FICTION (NINE-TAILS) IF YOU WANT THIS TO COME INTO REALITY I DON'T MIND IF YOU WANT TO PUBLISH THESE ON TUMBLR; SOME HAVE, AND JEFF READS FAN-FICTION, SO DRAW PICTURES, WRITE STORIES, MAKE YOUR BLOGS, MAKE IT SO IT IS ABLE TO GROW LIKE DETHAN OR STEREK. AND THIS ISN'T JUST FOR ME; IF MTV NETWORK SEES HOW THE FANS ARE GETTING INVOLVED WITH A CHARACTER THIS WILL KEEP THE SHOW ALIVE AS WELL, BUT IT HAS TO BE A GOOD PITCH. TEEN WOLF IS THE ONLY SHOW WITH GOOD DECENT PLOTS ON TELEVISION NOWADAYS, SO WHEN YOU READ THIS PUBLISH IT TO YOUR SOCIAL NETWORKS AND SPREAD THE WORD, WE THE FANS HAVE TO KEEP OUR FAVORITE SHOW ON THE AIR.

P.S. IF YOU ARE TRUE TEEN WOLF FANS LIKE SCOTT AND HIS FRIENDS WHO SAVE THE THINGS THEY LOVE. HELP THEM! THE FANS HAVE TO SAVE SCOTT THIS TIME AND HIS FRIENDS. FOR THE SHIPPERS, IF YOU WANT YOUR STEREK MOMENTS AND DETHAN MOMENTS YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. FANS, BECOME THE ALPHA-FANS YOU WERE BORN TO BE. SAVE THIS SHOW! LET MTV NETWORK AND TEEN WOLF RATINGS KNOW HOW IMPORTANT THIS SHOW IS TO YOU. MONDAY NIGHT TEEN WOLF'S LIFE IS IN THE PALM OF THE FANS' HAND. LET'S SAVE IT; BECAUSE YOU GUYS KNOW IF TEEN WOLF WAS CANCELLED WE WOULD LOSE OUR MIND. FANS CREATE #MOONDAY SAVE TEEN WOLF.

MONDAY NIGHT IS THE DAY, PLEASE BE READY FANS...

-Moonking103


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! Thanks for being SO patient! I'm back with another chapter and hopefully everyone likes it!**

**I also want to let all of my readers know that my classes start back up tomorrow and it's going to a hard year! Therefore, I don't know how much time I will have to write and update! I will try my best to still update at leasttt once a week, fingers crossed for more than that though! But nonetheless, please remain patient with me! I have not given up on my readers or my stories! They will be updated still! **

**Next, I will post the three girls prom dresses under here! I already posted Allison and Annabelle's, but I'll post them again in case anyone didn't see them! The link for Allison's was also actually lost and I couldn't the dress again, so I just tried to pick a nice, similar one to the first!**

**Annabelle: images/dress_New_Column_Floor_Length_One_shoulder_ Light_Blue_Pd1220_Sequins_Trailing_High_Slit_Prom_ Dress_ **

**Allison: search?q=prom+dresses&client=firefox-a&hs=V1D&rls= :en-US:official&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=xgQEUvnWGseEyAHJ5oGADg&ved=0CAkQ_AUoAQ&biw=1093&bih=512#fp=3ecc008c7a7f6ff5&q=blush%20pink%20prom%20dress&revid=2023761969&rls= %3Aen-US%3Aofficial&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=oF01k-K_-UuPOM%3A%3B0l72gk1ceRURlM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252Fuploads%252Fproduct%252F2012%252F12% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com% %3B1200%3B1200**

**Lydia: thumb/2012-Prom-Dress-Alyce-6068_ **

**Now onto chapter three! Don't forget to review!**

A week has passed by and things were starting to get back to normal, or at least as normal as things could get. It turned out that Annabelle was just having minor pregnancies problems with the fever and sickness, but it all cleared up after a few days, much to Aiden's relief. There also hasn't been anything strange happen, which Ethan had promised Scott he'd look out for. It all seemed calm, but for Aiden, he couldn't help but think it was the calm before the storm.

He swore to himself that he wouldn't worry about that for tonight though. Tonight was going to be Annabelle's night, her first prom night. Ethan had packed up Annabelle's dress into Aiden's car that morning and dropped her off at Lydia's for them and Allison to spend the day together and do all the girly things that happen before prom.

It was now only about ten minutes until the limo Lydia ordered would first pick them up and then the girls. Danny had come over about an hour ago and he and Ethan got ready together. They both were decked out in the nicest black tuxedos. The only difference being that Ethan had on a dark red tie, while Danny had the same dark red but in a bowtie. They were sitting on the couch in the living room while they waited for Aiden to finish getting ready. Even though Ethan was the gay one, Aiden had always been the one who hogged the bathroom, taking forever to get ready.

Just as the couple saw the limo pull up outside, Aiden walked into the living room. It was obvious to both Ethan and Danny that the straight twin was overwhelmed with all of this prom stuff. "Can someone help me with this?!" Aiden exclaimed as he fidgeted with his messed up aqua blue tie some more. The two boys laughed while Ethan got up and fixed his brother's tie for him. After it was in tip-top shape, Ethan rested his hands on Aiden's shoulders. "It's fine, Aid. Everything is going to be perfect tonight. Stop worrying!" he coaxed to his brother. Aiden nodded his head quickly before rushing all of them out of the apartment and down to the waiting limousine.

Aiden sat in his seat in silence, fidgeting with the box of the corsage he bought for Annabelle, while Danny and Ethan sat across from him, chatting about something. After a few minutes, the limo came to a stop in front of an unfamiliar house, but with an all too familiar run-down baby blue Jeep parked in the driveway.

"I didn't know they were coming," Aiden grumbled.

"What'd you expect? They are taking Allison and Lydia to prom…" Ethan remarked. Aiden shrugged his shoulders. He'd been too preoccupied with his nerves to really even think about who was taking the other two girls. Now that he thought about it though, it made sense. Lydia was too good for any of the other guys at Beacon Hills. Stiles was the only one she liked enough to give the time of day, and Allison and Scott used to date so maybe they would start again soon. Only that probably was out of the question now, thought Aiden, as he saw Stiles walk out the front door, but instead of Scott following, it was Isaac.

The two boys got in the limo and took seats on the ends. Isaac glared at Aiden, who he still was not totally comfortable with. Aiden knew Isaac had liked Annabelle at some point, it was pretty obvious. But hell, who wouldn't like her? Then on Isaac's part, he knew Annabelle and Aiden loved each other, so he didn't press the issue, but that still didn't mean he had to like him. He only had to tolerate him.

"So you and Allison, huh?" Ethan said, finally breaking the awkward, tension-filled silence. Isaac shrugged his shoulders.

"We're just friends," he casually replied. No one really believed him though, considering it was obvious even Isaac didn't believe that, but everyone decided it'd be best to let it go.

The group finally pulled up at Lydia's house and they all exited the limousine. They knew the girls would want pictures, it was a tradition you could say. Lydia had told them earlier that they could just walk in since her parents more than likely wouldn't even be home.

"Hello? We're here!" Danny yelled at the bottom of the staircase. Both the twins and Isaac heard someone, Lydia it sounded like, yell "shit!" as something came crashing to the floor. All of the guys heard the crash and were immediately cautious, after everything that had happened, they couldn't risk not being cautious.

"We're fine!" Lydia yelled down, knowing the boys all too well. After a few more minutes of waiting, Danny was about to go up the stairs to get them when Allison stepped into view. Stiles jaw went slack and Isaac looked awe-struck. Allison always had a certain style that fit her so well, but this was different. Her dress was so romantic and girly, but it suited her unbelievably.

Lydia was the next to descend the staircase, and Stiles looked as though he may just drop dead right then and there. Everyone knew how in love with her he has been for countless years, and it definitely showed in his expression right now. He was in awe of her, completely and absolutely. Lydia probably looked even better than Allison, but that could only be expected considering how well Lydia was in tune with what looked remarkable on her and what didn't. Her dress was a deep emerald green color, which brought out her hazel eyes and strawberry blonde hair. It was fitted with one shoulder strap covered in rhinestones that extended down to her abdomen and hip. The one side of the dress had a cut-out that extended all the way up to her thigh and the rest was long and flowing. It was perfect for her, and she knew it.

Lastly, Annabelle shyly walked around the corner to the staircase. Immediately, Aiden felt his heart rate speed up to an unreal speed. He couldn't even absorb how absolutely stunning his girlfriend looked. Her dress looked as if it were made just for her. It couldn't have looked any better. _She _couldn't have looked any better.

"Hey, you may want to bring your jaw up off the floor," Ethan teased his awestruck brother. Aiden playfully pushed him before walking to meet Annabelle at the bottom of the stairs.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Anna. I couldn't even describe how perfect you are," he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the room the group was already starting to take pictures in.

After about a half hour of picture-taking, the group had reentered the limo and made their way to the hotel their prom was held at. When they arrived, groups of students were already gathered. Compliments were being thrown out left and right by the girls. The guys were grouped together, waiting for their dates to finish greeting all of the other girls, even the ones they didn't necessarily like. Prom had that effect on people. Even those who hated each other didn't fight on prom night. It seemed to wash away the high schoolers petty problems for that one night so everyone could get along and make memories.

When their limousine pulled up to the drop-off circle, the groups of people turned to see who would get out. First, Ethan and Danny exited, being greeted by smiles from everyone. Everyone at their school seemed to adore Danny. He had no enemies, but he really was too nice for anyone to dislike. Ethan was also pretty popular with everyone. He was the guy all the girls wished wasn't gay and all the guys praised the Lord _for _him being gay so the girls they liked wouldn't stand a chance. Next Allison and Isaac exited, earning whispers from their peers. Apparently, no one had known they were dating, which maybe they weren't, maybe they were. Third, Stiles tumbled out of the limo with Lydia shaking her head behind him and stepping out gracefully. The girls all glared at Lydia for outshining them and the guys all gave catcalls to Stiles for him being with the most sought after girl at Beacon Hills. Lastly, Annabelle and Aiden exited the limo. There were whispers from some about Aiden being the drop-out, and smiles from others who had genuinely thought there wasn't a cuter couple than them. After all, everyone at the school knew that once Annabelle came, Aiden changed from the leather-wearing, motorcycle-riding badboy, to the thoughtful, protective boyfriend. The girls all envied Annabelle for having his heart, and the guys all talked smack about how "whipped" Aiden became, although none would dare say it to his face.

The group all walked into the huge ballroom together and found the table they had been assigned. Thankfully, the tables were designed for eight people so it worked out perfectly for them. No one got left out, and no one was thrown in. As much as none of them wanted to admit, it was pretty awkward at first. Lydia and Stiles were still in unmarked territory between them, as well as Allison and Isaac. Aiden and Ethan still weren't the best of friends with anyone in the group except of course each other and their dates. And Annabelle and Danny were just too uncomfortable from the awkwardness surrounding them.

They ate their meals with some talk, but nothing too exciting. However, finally the music got turned up and couples starting pouring onto the dance floor. Ethan and Danny were the first to leave, followed soon after by Lydia and Stiles, much due to Stiles' incessant prompting. Annabelle wanted to dance, but Aiden couldn't help but be concerned due to her condition.

"Come on, baby. It's one night. I feel great, and we deserve this," she pleaded. Aiden still seemed a bit hesitant, but finally gave in to her. He stood up and gently grabbed her hand, leading her to the dance floor near Ethan and Danny. The music wasn't great, but what prom _actually _has good music anyway? But at any rate, it was good enough for the energy-filled teenagers.

After countless fast-paced songs, the DJ finally put on a nice slow song. Aiden brought Annabelle close to him as they began dancing once again.

"Thank you, for tonight," she quietly said to him. Aiden looked confused for a second. Why was she thanking him? Of course, he wouldn't let her prom night be anything but magnificent.

"You don't have to thank me, baby. If anyone deserves a night like tonight, it's you," he replied, taking her face in his hands and gazing into her vibrant blue eyes.

"You do too, Aid. I know how hard you work to make me happy and I couldn't be any more thankful towards you. I just…I love you _so much_ and I'm so glad we're still able to have nights like this."

"I know. I am too, and I promise, once the baby comes, we'll have a lot more nights like this. I mean, maybe not just the two of us, but our family. We'll be blissful like we should be and we'll create countless, amazing memories. I promise." With that, he brought his face down to hers and tenderly kissed her lips. He meant every word he said, and Annabelle had no doubts about that. They loved each other, and nothing would break them apart again.

"Alright, Beacon Hills students!" the DJ suddenly chanted. "It's time to announce your prom king and queen! So please, everyone take your seats so we can have a clear dance floor for your nominees and of course, winners!" Everyone did as told while the DJ then announced the nominees and asked them to come to the dance floor.

Annabelle and Aiden had known they'd been nominated for a while now. Even though Aiden wasn't technically a student anymore, he still had many people he met there who still communicated with him. Lydia and Stiles also knew they had been nominated, although more because of Lydia's popularity than Stiles' probably. The other two nominated couples were two other popular kids. One girl, Theresa is the head cheerleader, and shocker, her boyfriend Todd is the starting center on the lacrosse team. The other girl is Mandy, class president, 4.0 GPA, Ivy League destined, kind of girl. Her date, Johnny, is probably one of the biggest douche bags at Beacon Hills, yet he still was nominated for basically everything. It's a wonder how those two even ended up together.

The four couples all stood next to each other in the center of the dance floor while the DJ slowly opened the envelope containing the winner's names. He was taking forever to open it and Aiden didn't know if it was for some stupid, suspense effect or if the guy was too stupid to open the envelope. Aiden could feel Annabelle's nerves radiating through her body as his arm was wrapped around her. He gave her waist a gentle squeeze to remind her it's all okay and he's right there. The other girls were equally as nervous, wondering who it was and if it'd be them. Finally, the envelope was opened and the card was in the DJ's hand.

"And your prom king and queen are…Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski!" the DJ yelled into his microphone. Theresa pouted and just about threw a temper tantrum in front of everyone while her boyfriend rolled his eyes at her making a scene. Mandy smiled and clapped for Annabelle, though Aiden could tell from her heart beat that she was actually none too happy. Annabelle, on the other hand, was ecstatic for her new friend Lydia and walked over to hug her before the honorary king and queen dance began.

"Congratulations, Lyd, you deserve this," Annabelle whispered into Lydia's ear as the girl grinned with overflowing excitement. Stiles looked absolutely stunned still as him and Aiden gave each other a slight, one armed embrace. Finally, the couples all walked off the dance floor, aside from Lydia and Stiles who shared their special dance together.

The night had gone perfectly and the last song just ended. A lot of people had left a few songs ago, and now the remaining couples were also dispersing. Their group was now walking out to their awaiting limousine, leaving any traces of awkwardness behind. They were laughing and getting along like they had all been great friends their whole lives. The car ride home felt a lot longer than it had there though before anyone took the time to notice. However, Ethan and Danny finally spoke up about it when their giggling conversation ended for a few seconds. They tried looked out of the windows, but since they were tinted so dark, they couldn't see anything.

"Hey, guys!" Danny shouted over top of everyone's loud conversations. Finally they all stopped talking and paid attention to him. "Does anyone else feel like we should have been home at least twenty minutes ago?"

"Maybe traffic is just bad because of prom and everything," Stiles pointed out.

"No, that's not it. We've been driving at a steady rate the whole time. We definitely should be back by now," Ethan stated, causing worry to spread amongst all the teenagers. Everyone there except Danny knew they had been through too much to not worry when something felt off, no matter how small it seemed.

"Uh, yeah, we should probably ask the driver what's going on…" Isaac mumbled, slightly loud enough for everyone to hear. He tapped on the glass divider, and it started to roll down, but before it could go down all the way, something was tossed back. It landed near Allison's feet and began letting out smoke.

"Guys! It's a gas! We need to get out!" Allison yelled, immediately knowing it was something dangerous because of her familiarity with hunting and weaponry. The guys on the end grasped at the door handles, but to no avail. They were locked and wouldn't budge. Ethan and Aiden were about to break them down, but felt the dizziness from the gas taking over. Before anyone could think any further, the eight teenagers were slumped over, all completely unconscious.

**REVIEW! (:**

**Oh and remember to remain patient with me :P**


End file.
